<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a royal secret unfolded by injunoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055415">a royal secret unfolded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir'>injunoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunhang liked to be a trouble maker, but then he ends up engaged to the youngest son of the Yang royal family. And to make matters worse, his family and Dejun's family arrange for their older siblings to marry and unite the kingdoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a royal secret unfolded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PHEW. this was quite the fic but alas I had some fun with it haha.</p><p>This is for you, Fran, I love you and I hope you like it !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wong Kunhang liked to be rebellious <em>sometimes</em>. With a family and a life that expected him always to act proper and robotic, he was bound to end up this way. He'd always eat messily when it was just himself with his family or alone, he'd leave toys lying around the large castle for the maids to pick up, and he'd even purposely let the dog in while he was all muddy and dirty and act as if it weren't his doing.</p><p>He was always doing things to tick off his parents and the workers. Though the workers found it more amusing than annoying since he'd apologize for the mess he'd created not too long after and even helped clean up. The servants adored him, and he was mostly able to get away with things.</p><p>Being rebellious was one of his motives for getting a boyfriend. He'd recently come out to the kingdom during one of his family's public events. He received a long talking to in private about how he shouldn't announce things like that before telling his family beforehand, but it went alright. He was worried his family would kick him out; they luckily didn't and were more upset that they found out when their people did. Their people, however, were split on whether they would accept having a gay king and possibly two kings in the future. Eventually, though, it died down, and not many people spoke of it anymore.</p><p>Now, Kunhang's boyfriend. He was his very first boyfriend, and <em>boy</em> was Kunhang entranced. They met at the Nation Ball. China was split into two many, many years before Kunhang's time. The two leaders had a huge dispute that led to what China was now. Two kingdoms, one for each half, ruled in China but now, Kunhang's father and the king of the Yang kingdom, surprisingly got along. Their grandfathers created the Nation Ball, which is where both kingdoms, Yin and Yang, attended. It was held in a large castle located at the center of China.</p><p>The year's theme was of a Masquerade, and so, they all wore masks and hid their identities. Kunhang's eyes had caught a glimpse of a seemingly handsome boy dressed in all white with a beautifully crafted mask that covered the top half of his face. The other boy had caught Kunhang's interest, and so he'd walked right up to him, adjusting his own mask as he did so. They introduced each other as Hendery and Xiaojun.</p><p>They left to the top of a tower facing Yin, Kunhang's kingdom, and removed their masks. Xiao Dejun was the beautiful boy's real name, and Kunhang was pleased to learn that he was also gay. They revealed to each other, in surprise, that they were both part of the royal families as the youngest sons. They'd meet secretly at the castle of balls whenever they could and not too long later became boyfriends.</p><p>They had decided to keep it secret as they were from the royal families and continued their relationship. They have passed the five-year mark now. They were both 21 and so completely and utterly in love with each other. It was that love that led to Dejun proposing to Kunhang one night. And of course, Kunhang said yes.</p><p>Kunhang has now got a problem. He's engaged. He's the youngest of the Yin royal family, and his fiancé is the youngest of the Yang royal family. He knows he likes to cause problems for his family, but this wasn't one of those small ones like usual. No, this was a big one, and he was panicking on how they'd react. And when he thought that was his big problem, his parents announced his older sister would be marrying the Yang royal family's oldest son to unify their kingdoms once more after the Split of China that was hundreds of years prior.</p><p>When he and Dejun were discussing it, they realized that they would end up being 'brothers in law.’</p><p>This was a bigger problem.</p><p>"We're not going to do it," his sister says.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>"Huh?" Kunhang snaps out of his plundering thoughts and is brought back to reality, where he is in his room with his sister pacing back and forth in front of him.</p><p>What did she say?</p><p>"We- me and Wenjun have decided to call off the wedding."</p><p>Kunhang's jaw drops and eyes widen at her announcement.</p><p>"What?!" He shouts, rushing up to stand on his feet as he looks at her worried face.</p><p>"Kunhang, don't be so loud, <em>please</em>!" She whisper-shouts and places her hands on his shoulders. "We want to do what we can for the kingdoms, but- we just can't do this. We have this whole skit planned out to not make the families angry at each other but rather just us...we hope they'll settle for a peace treaty, but the marriage just can't be done."</p><p>Kunhang pulls away from his sister and sits down quietly.</p><p>His sister and Dejun's sister don't want to do the wedding. He was confused at first, but now he's relieved and happy because now he and his fiancé won't end up being brothers in law- <em>Wait</em>. She said canceling the day of...but what if he and Dejun could unite the kingdoms instead? What if he and Dejun could get married in place of them? His face brightens up with the idea, and he immediately pulls out his phone that he specifically bought quietly to use to call Dejun.</p><p>Just as he's about to call, his phone rings with his contact, and he instantly answers.</p><p>"Junnie! Baby, oh my god, I was just about to call you! Soulmate shit right there! I have big news!" He immediately says, his mouth expanding into a wide smile as he does so.</p><p>His sister watches in confusion, more curious about who he just called <em>baby</em>, and why her little brother was so happy to talk to them.</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, my brother just told me something about him and your sister!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>No way</em>, she just told me about her and Wenjun!"</p><p>"Wait, Kunhang don't tell anyone-"</p><p>"Junnie, why don't <em>we</em> do it instead?" Kunhang ignores his sister and puts his phone on speaker as he brings out a notebook.</p><p>
  <em>"You mean...like, us....instead of them..."</em>
</p><p>"Dej, we can like put on this thing and like your brother or my sister can be like 'oh the wedding will go on, but we aren't getting married,' and then the wedding music on the piano can start and BOOM, we walk in, linked by the arms and shit and we finally get our wedding without worrying."</p><p>
  <em>"Can we do that? Finally....get married?"</em>
</p><p>"I think so. I mean...yeah, our parents might be like 'what the fuck! Why didn't we know about this?' But, I don't think they will be that against it? I mean, the union of the kingdoms can still happen except it'll be you and me instead of my sis and Wenjun. And I just...I want us to have this...I want you to have your dream wedding finally. We can ask Wenjun and my sis to give the orders of like decorations and the color theme for us, so it'll be ours like how you want it to be!"</p><p>"Wait," Kunhang turns to his sister and suddenly remembers she was there the entire time, "who is that, and what the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh...Hen? You didn't mention your sister was there..."</em>
</p><p>"Um. Haha. So." He purses his lips as he sits up from the bed and nervously looks at his sister, "He's...my fiancé...Xiao Dejun...Wenjun's little brother....we've been dating for uh five years now, and we were going to tell you guys sooner, but uh then mom and dad announced the thing with you and Wenjun..."</p><p>His sister lets out a breathy scoff, sitting down at Kunhang's desk chair and placing her hands over her face. It's when she looks up that Kunhang realizes her eyes are brimming with tears.</p><p>"Huh? Wait- why are you crying, Yanli? Don't cry, please, I'm sorry for not telling you just don't cry!"</p><p>He gets on his knees in front of her and holds her hands in his. Dejun quietly listens over the phone.</p><p>“It’s just that- I thought you might’ve hated me. I kept having the feeling that you were hiding something from me. I noticed you sneaking out at night for the past five years. Mom and dad once caught you, but I stopped them and told them you were rushing to feed your horse because you had forgotten, and they let you off. I could tell that you were brimming with happiness as more days passed, but you seemed to be panicked whenever I asked you about it or spoke to you. I guess it was kind of dumb of me to think that... when in reality, you were with someone wonderful who truly made you happy. I’m sorry if you ever felt as if I wasn’t someone you could trust with a secret like this. I support you- both of you. I can talk to Wenjun about it, and we’ll all figure it out.”</p><p>Kunhang had tears rolling down his cheeks by now, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold.</p><p>“I love you. Thank you so much. I wanted to tell you, really, I did. But I couldn’t risk it, and I could never find the right time. I’m sorry you felt like I couldn’t trust you or that I hated you. I never have and never will.”</p><p>“Congratulations by the way,” She says softly, “I’m happy for you two, I know you will be great leaders.”</p><p><em>“Thank you so much,”</em> Dejun says through the phone, sniffling after.</p><p><em>“So how are we doing this?”</em> A new voice comes from Dejun’s side.</p><p>“<em>Wen- Dude! Were you eavesdropping?”</em></p><p> </p><p>And so, they began. Wenjun, Kunhang, Dejun, and Yanli all met up at the castle of balls and started talking. First, Wenjun and Yanli expressed their feelings towards Dejun and Kunhang's relationship before proceeding to give the reasoning to their canceling of the wedding. Kunhang and Dejun were stunned for a bit of the truth but then they started coming up with a plan once Dejun and Kunhang were done comforting Yanli.</p><p>The fiances gave their very detailed ideas for the wedding and both Yanli and Wenjun were almost taken by surprise by the detail. <em>Almost</em>, because it was to be expected as the two had been waiting for it for some time now.</p><p>Their parents noticed how their children were spending more time than normal together but didn't think anything of it, choosing to be glad their kids were close. The wedding was approaching and they were all feeling the excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna die,” Kunhang whines, Dejun rolls his eyes, “They're gonna kill me before I can even marry this fine specimen beside me!”</p><p>Dejun blushes and hits Kunhang in the shoulder. Yanli smiles and shakes her head and Wenjun snorts.</p><p>“You'll be fine you big baby, just be ready. When you hear the music go out there and marry each other.” Wenjun shrugs, saying it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.</p><p>“Excuse me, mister i-have-a-girlfriend-and-therefore-will-not-be-getting-married, I'm the one getting married! Not you! And then my parents don't even know! I'm a meatsack walking into a lion’s den!” Kunhang cries and Dejun wonders how this was the man he was getting ready to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>“Henny, baby,” Dejun runs his fingers through Kunhang’s hair, not missing the way Kunhang leaned into him, “we'll be okay. Don't worry, okay? I'm nervous too but just relax a bit okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Kunhang nods and he seems almost like a puppy.</p><p>“Okay we're going, there’s like five minutes left or so.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” A servant asks and looks between Yanli and Wenjun, “You aren't supposed to be with each other either!”</p><p>Yanli and Wenjun look at each other before making a run for it, the servant letting out a confused sputter before calling over the other two nearby to get to them.</p><p> </p><p>The anticipation and excitement were building up. The two leaders of Yin and Yang had given a speech to the families that had gathered of the future of China and how thrilled they were to be uniting once more. They'd shared the happiness they felt of their children that would wed within minutes. Their hired pastor announced there were five minutes remaining and the two royal families became giddy as they nervously wondered where their youngest were.</p><p>And while they did so, Wenjun and Yanli walked in, joined by the arms, surprising the guests, as well as their families.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Yanli’s father, King Wong, had asked in clear confusion.</p><p>Behind the two, three servants were panting and leaning against the doorframes to catch their breaths, visibly in distress. The others whispered to themselves, wondering what was happening and assuming the servants were attempting to stop them.</p><p>“I-” Yanli starts, but she stops, too nervous to continue.</p><p>“I can't marry her,” Wenjun decides to speak first, allowing her to calm herself down.</p><p>Gasps were heard throughout the church as their families stood up in mere shock.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” The Queen of Yang sputtered, already starting to make her way towards them.</p><p>“You heard me right, mother,” Wenjun braces himself, “I cannot marry Wong Yanli because I am in love with another woman.”</p><p>She stops. A hand raised to cover her mouth at the announcement from her son.</p><p>“I can't marry him either, not only because he has someone, but because-” she swallows, “I love women.”</p><p>More gasps are heard and her own mother starts walking towards her slowly.</p><p>“You're...lesbian?” The Queen of Yin asks and Yanli nods as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.</p><p>The queen reached them, Wenjun raking a protective stance in front of Yanli as she did so.</p><p>“Wenjun, dear, allow me to hold my daughter.”</p><p>Wenjun looks back at Yanli who nods and he moves aside and watches with a relieved smile as the queen pulls Yanli into her arms.</p><p>“I apologize, this whole time you were being forced to be with a <em>man</em> rather than someone who you could truly fall in love with. I'm so sorry, Yan.”</p><p>“We're sorry, too,” the King of Yang says, “We shouldn’t have pushed for this so soon…”</p><p>“We can- we can still have a wedding,” Wenjun says, “One to unite the kingdoms as we initially intended. But if you would like that, then you should all head to your seats. I've been chosen as the best man, and Yanli as the maid of honor.”</p><p>“What?” King Wong asks in confusion.</p><p>Yanli pulls her grandma to sit once they calmed down and motions for her father and Wenjun’s family to do the same. Her and Wenjun move to their respective sides and Wenjun tells the pianist to start the music.</p><p>The music starts and everyone turns to the doors as they open and another wave of gasps go around the room.</p><p>Dejun, the youngest of the Yang family, and Kunhang, the youngest of the Yin family, were walking in with their arms linked by their elbows. They smiled nervously at their families as they reached the front.</p><p>“You two…” Kunhang’s father reaches them, taking Kunhang by his hand as Dejun’s father puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kunhang turns back and meets Dejun’s eyes and they grin, “we've been secretly dating for five years now and we got engaged around the time you guys announced Yanli’s and Wenjun’s arranged marriage. We told them because I accidentally spilled the beans - but they decided to help us do this. They gave you guys the instructions on how they wanted the wedding to be done for us...I hope you can accept us.”</p><p>“You should've told us,” Dejun’s father sighs, “but I'm happy for both of you and I love you so much, Dejun. We're happy for you.”</p><p>Dejun’s eyes well up with tears and he buries his face in his father's chest, feeling his mother and his brother join in. Kunhang's family does the same, surrounding him in a warm embrace as they congratulated him and expressed how happy they were for him - though, his mother whispered a warning about a scolding waiting for him as soon as the wedding was done.</p><p>They sheepishly meet at the front once again and the pastor begins.</p><p>Their families could see, as the wedding happened, that the two boys were so deeply in love with each other. They could see it in the way Dejun looked at Kunhang, and the gentle way Kunhang held his hand and put on the ring. They could see the overjoyed expressions of happiness to be marrying each other and they, too, couldn't hold in the tears.</p><p>Once it concluded and the two boys received a long talking to from their parents, the boys finally let out the breaths of relief.</p><p>“It worked,” Kunhang grins and Dejun feels himself flush.</p><p>“It did- you're my husband now,” Dejun grins back and Kunhang also flushes at the words.</p><p>“Never gonna get tired of that. Ready to have the party of a lifetime?”</p><p>“Sure, but,” Dejun leans close, his breath fanning Kunhang’s lips, “I'm more ready to spend a lifetime with you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I love you. Little Dej, kiss me already.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>